Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses technology for controlling opening and closing of a channel of sodium ions and chloride ions of neural cells by applying photostimulation of a specific wavelength to mammalian neural cells in which channelrhodopsin-2 (ChR2) and halorhodopsin (NpHR), which are photosensitive ion channel proteins from green algae, appear.